


Georgie doesn't share food!

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Belt: awkward person and maker of grave mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgie doesn't share food!

George Kontos has regressed to approximately two years old, perched cross legged in front of his locker with a bag of oreos, dancing in his seat like Winnie the Pooh at a birthday party. Javi runs a hand over his hair as he passes, laughing when he receives a smile, chocolate crumbs smeared across his boyfriend’s lips. It’s not the most attractive that George has ever looked but it’s still adorable.

The clubhouse is quiet, a low hum of conversations from the different groups that are congregated around the lockers. Javi snags a book, kicks up his feet and waits for George to decide that he’s bored enough to clear out and go home. He’s starting to muse that it won’t take much longer when he hears a loud smack of skin on skin followed by Brandon Belt squawking and demanding to know what the hell is wrong with George.

George is watching Belt through narrow eyes, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk’s before he’s snapping, “GEORGIE DOESN’T SHARE FOOD!”

Crumbs spray across Belt’s t-shirt. Javi sighs and rolls to his feet, grabbing his gear and shuffling to his boyfriend, swatting George lightly. His boyfriend’s head whips up, glaring and snatching the bag of oreos close against his chest, clutching it like it’s the only lifeline that he’s got.

“Come on Joey. I think somebody needs a nap... stop hissing at me, I’m not going to touch your oreos.”


End file.
